Eleonor, the Girl Next Door
by EleonorSmiley
Summary: I just started, it is about a pretty neighbor that lives next to harry now, rated r for later chaps.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I don't own Harry Potter or all the characters from the Harry Potter books.  
  
Also sorry my grammar might be bad, but I am still learning English. Excuse me, if I make any stupid mistakes.  
  
Eleanor, the Girl Next Door  
  
Harry looked at the average blue green house he's been living for  
  
almost all his life. It used to be the Dursley's house until both of  
  
Dudley parents died and Dudley moved to United States for a  
  
better life. He inherited the house. Harry was still young, he was  
  
nineteen years old. Dumbledore let him live alone, now that the  
  
Dark Lord has been defeated and killed.  
  
Harry enjoyed living alone, he always did whatever he wanted or  
  
watched whatever channels he wanted. But sometimes, he wished  
  
that he could have a girl around the house, to clean, to cook, and to  
  
make the house look homey.  
  
Harry shook his head and stopped staring at the house. He climbed  
  
in his car and left to work. He works at the Ministry of Magic at  
  
Arthur Weasley's old job. From the car he noticed there was a  
  
moving van in front of the house next door. He shrugged and drove  
  
off to work. It was a busy day. Jinxed object kept being reported.  
  
Finally, he was in his car on the way back home. Pulled up on his  
  
driveway, when he noticed the moving van was gone and there was  
  
a hot red Mercedes parked next door. Harry was too tired to go  
  
meet his new neighbors.  
  
He took a hot bath before bed and looked out the window from his  
  
room. He just saw the back of a girl with long brown hair. Harry  
  
climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking that tomorrow is  
  
Saturday.  
  
I haven't done much, I will continue later. 


	2. Pool party

Chapter 2  
  
Sunday morning, the strong sun rays woke Harry up. He decided to drink his coffee in the backyard and read his paper in the morning sun.  
  
In about half an hour he was outside sipping coffee with a muggle newspaper in one hand. He heard a patio door open and close. He could see it was Eleanor from the cracks in the fence. Like always, she was talking on the phone with someone. She's got phone issues Harry thought, but he couldn't help overhearing what she was saying.  
  
"Do you want to come over and try the pool?" she asked the person on the other side of the line. He or she must have said yes because she said "Great! I will call Carsyn (this is a girl's name) and CaNisha and you call Amanda," Eleanor paused for a sec, "sure you can bring your boyfriend" pause "yeah, I am still single," pause "of course there are lots of guys here, and some of them are GOOD looking, but I don't think they are interested in me" pause "K, now got to go, Buh-Bye!" she finally got off the phone.  
  
Oh well, at least she is single. But she is too good looking for me! Harry thought miserably. He was about to go in when he heard Eleanor call, "Hey Harry! Over here Harry!" he walked over to the fence. "What's up?" he said coolly "Well, couple of friends and I are getting together over here at the pool, do you want to come over? Anyway that can be my thanks for fixing the pool!" "Sure," Harry said, "what time?" "In about 30 minutes, see ya!" Harry went in and took out two pairs of bathing suites. He chose a navy blue one and quickly got ready. He got a towel and walked over next door. He knocked a couple of times until Eleanor opened the door. She was already in her bathing suite it was one piece and it violet. She looked so sexy! "Sorry! I was setting up the snacks, come in"  
  
He entered the hallway and there was small table in the corner with a vase filled with flowers. They went through the living room. There was a beige leather couch on one side and there was a big plasma TV on TV stand. There was a small coffee table with fashion magazines spilled everywhere. On the wall there are pictures from her childhood and from now. But above the couch there was a painting of the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. It was signed, Maria Johansson. "My mother drew this. She was heart broken when I moved out from home, but I grew up!" "Wow! She is good! She must make lots of money, this is beautiful." Harry said still staring at the painting.  
  
They finally went out into the yard and started to wait for the others. Finally everyone came one at a time. They mostly talked about their jobs, the guys swam laps around the pool, and the girls talked about clothes and their make up. One by one people started to leave. Finally, Harry was the only one left.  
  
"You want me to help you with the trash?" Harry asked. "That's would be great!" Eleanor said while she was trying to stack the lawn chairs. Harry quickly gathered up the trash and threw it away in the dumpster. He looked at Eleanor and her slim body and he decided to do something. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for a coffee after we clean up." Harry asked uncertainly "That would be great!" Eleanor said flashing one of her best smiles. "I know this great one down on Griffin Lake Avenue, they make the best coffees. I can drive us there." Harry offered "K, I will be ready in half an hour" 


	3. For coffee

Chapter 3  
  
Harry was waiting outside by his car for Eleanor. She came out wearing a green flowery dress with no straps. She had her long hair down and she was so dawn pretty. Harry wondered why she was single!  
  
In the car Harry learned that she is a journalist and that she loves to write poetry. He told her about his childhood and what kind of funny objects sometimes are found, at where he works. They finally reached the café. Inside they each ordered a coffee some fries.  
  
"I was wondering, would you like to go out on a real date on Tuesday?" Harry asked, feeling more confident this time. "I would love to!" "Well, I will pick you up at 7:00 on Tuesday" After a cup of coffee, they decided to go on for a walk in a nearby park. Harry was getting real nervous. Would she like me to hold her hand? Harry kept asking himself. Finally he reached out and took her hand. Eleanor turned around and smiled. Phew Harry thought.  
  
I will finish this chapter later! 


End file.
